1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical scanning system and more particularly to a removable window carrier for mounting in the top surface of a scanner checkout counter in the optical scanning system.
2. Description of the Related Art.
In present-day merchandising point-of-sale terminals ("POS terminals"), data pertaining to a merchandise item to be purchased is obtained by scanning a bar code on the merchandise item. The grocery industry, for example, has adopted uniform product codes which are printed as bar codes directly on the merchandise items or which are printed on labels which are placed on the merchandise items. A typical scanning system includes a stationary optical scanner located inside a housing of the scanning system with a glass window permanently mounted in the top surface of the housing. The glass window provides a transparent support through which scanning light beams from the optical scanner are projected and over which a purchased merchandise item and its associated label are passed for scanning.
In one aspect of the invention, there is provided a removable window carrier for mounting in a scanner checkout counter having a top surface; said removable window carrier comprising: a frame member having an aperture therein; a window member; and securing means located on the frame member and associated with the aperture for removably securing the window member in the aperture; whereby when the removable window carrier is mounted in the scanner checkout counter the window member provides a transparent support through which scanning light beams are projected and over which items of merchandise bearing coded labels are passed.